


Fire, Ice, And Meditation

by MatrixDream



Series: My Favourite Fics Of Mine [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meditation, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Secret Relationship?, hand holding, rair pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Prowl and Blitzwing meditate in a forest but, it's hard to concentrate with three personalities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little fic for a friend who inadvertently got me shipping these two but, I mean, I'm in rair pair hell so it shouldn't be too surprising. Welcome to the fandom my dude!

 

        The wind blew softly, chilling the late evening air as night soon approached. The sounds of nature only proved to be background noise as two mechs sat together in silence on the forest floor. Thankfully the clearing was open enough to harbour the larger of the two while still keeping them both hidden from their respective teams. 

        "In-vent deeply, now hold it," A black and gold motorcycle instructed, doing so along with his present company. "...Now ex-vent. Good, and again." Prowl spoke smoothly, his visor dimmed as he remained in the standard meditation pose. The mech beside him was doing the same, seeming to be calm and in control until the sudden rotating of gears had the Autobot sighing. 

        The once calm blue faceplate was quickly replaced by an angry red one. "Zhis is stupid! I vant to punch somezhing!" Hothead growled, hitting the ground with his fist. 

        "We've already discussed this, Blitzwing. You promised to cooperate." Prowl sighed again, refusing to break posture despite the unruliness of the bigger bot. 

        "Vhat do jou zhink I've been doing?!" The triple changer shouted. 

        "Well, you said you wanted to practice control so, we're practising control." The smaller bot replied, coolly. 

        The Decepticon growled before the recognizable sound of faces switching happened again with Icy reappearing. "I apologize for zhat, Prowl." 

        "Don't worry about it, It's alright to show your emotions. Don't try to conceal, just control them."

        The ninja bot never received a proper reply as Random took over, unexpectedly grabbing Prowl and hugging him close causing him to release an undignified sound he'd never admit to and try to break free. "Does zhat mean ve get to hug jou, and cuddle jou, and love jou, and squish jou, and kiss jou, and love jou as much as ve vant? Ahahaha!" Blitzwing nuzzled his black faceplate against the struggling mech. 

        "Blitzwing!" 

        "I can't help it! Jou're just too cute! Liebchen~" Random cackled, getting a bit more cuddling in before sighing sadly and putting the ninja bot down with a slight pout. 

        Prowl smoothed his flared out plating, logically he was fairly sure the purple and tan mech wouldn't purposefully hurt him, even if the hug was a bit tight; But instinctively his frame assumed him under attack by the enemy. Quite frankly he should've expected it, after all his relationship with the Decepticon was an...interesting one. Though, while he was relaxing his alert frame Icy had returned. 

        "I am very sorry, vould jou like me to leave? I should leave." The larger mech could clearly see he may have unwillingly overstepped a boundary. 

        Prowl got back into his sitting position and released a loud ex-vent before turning to the other. "We haven't finished our lesson yet." 

        A small, rare smile appeared on Blitzwing's calm faceplate. "Shall ve continue zhen?" He hesitantly followed the black and gold mech's lead. 

        "Yes, let's take things slow." The motorcycle responded, extending his servo slightly. 

        The triple changer looked from the small servo to the bot in contemplation before slowly holding it. When there was no complaint he shifted before sitting up straighter as they returned to the meditation, now holding hands. His gaze briefly went to the sky which began to turn a mix of pinks, oranges, and purples as the sun began to set. 

        Faces switched again and Prowl braced himself as he was yet again grabbed and placed in Random's lap. "Oohh! Look at zhat! Let's look at zhe pretty sky instead!" The more excitable persona began to wiggle excited and all the ninja bot could do was sigh and lean back into the embrace, giving in. 

        Prowl did enjoy the wonders of Earth after all and was happy to be in pleasant company who would happily share it with him. 


End file.
